Two-cycle engines are lubricated by mixing the fuel and lubricant and allowing the mixed composition to pass through the engine. Various types of two-cycle oils, compatible with fuel, have been described. Such oils often contain a variety of additive components in order for the oil to pass industry standard tests to permit use in two-cycle engines. However, the use of two-cycle lubricants may result in the dispersion of such lubricants into waterways, such as rivers, oceans and lakes. The petroleum base stock and additives of common two-cycle formulations are typically non-biodegradable and can be toxic. Thus, the preparation and use of two-cycle lubricants comprising biodegradable base oils is desirable and has generated interest by both the environmental community and lubricant manufacturers.